Castle of Glass
by ExoticPeachBlossom
Summary: A one-shot based off of the song "Castle of Glass" from Linkin Park. A slightly darker look into the future of Oz's favorite couple


Castle of

Glass

_AN: This one-shot is based off of the song from Linkin Park "Castle of Glass" I hope you all enjoy it and please, be kind .One-shots aren't things I'm very good at. _

The door to the master bedroom flew open, banging against the stone wall. A thundering crash rang through the halls, but Elphaba paid no mind to it. She raced into the room, and turning, her emerald fingers reached out and grasped the edge of the door. Spinning, she slammed the door shut, before collapsing against the fine quoxwood.

Tears brimmed within her eyes, making the sparkle of gold dust shimmer. Her eyes looked broken, the world she had known, slowly shattered before her eyes. Her heart trembled, and an agonizing ache, sliced through the tight muscle. Small cracks, crystalline fissures spread through the crimson surface. A glimmer and a crystal glass slowly shimmered along the edge of her heart, consuming it.

Outside, the great castle of Kiamo Ko stood tall and proud against the Western sky the golden sun beating down on the ancient stones. Long, thick vines of ivy scaled the walls, and beautiful blue and purple flowers of such delicate beauty bloomed within the twisted vines. The sky overhead drifted by unaware of the silent heartache radiating within.

A heart wrenching cry, and a small fissure, appears at the base of the Western tower, slowly slicing its way up the grand fixture. Glass slowly started to consume the stones, turning it into an icy sheen of crystal.

The wind billowed by, taking with it a few fragments of ash to twirl and dance within its silvery torrents.

Leaning against the door, Elphaba doubles over, as the pain slices through her body. A cry of pain and her legs buckle beneath her. Falling to the ground, the tears she had fought to keep at bay, dance down her face, burning it, leaving dainty scars to trail down her cheeks, and crest at her chin. Her long raven hair falls around her, darkening her appearance, and veiling the pain, shimmering on her face.

_Take me down to the river bend…_

A flicker and Elphaba stiffen. Slowly, her eyes rise up towards the far wall. For a moment, she sat there, staring at the portrait; a picture of a far-away dream, a distant memory, fighting to crest over the surface of her subconscious and spill within the whirlpool of her mind.

The picture was of Elphaba and Fiyero, together playing in the creek, with their son Liir. Elphaba stood beside her son, hunched over, her dainty fingers gently grasping onto Liir's chubby digits. Her long raven hair fell over her shoulder, the tips daintily swaying and churning within the rivers gentle currents.

A one year old Lirr stood on wobbly legs in front of his mother, his small face turned slightly, and his large, chocolate eyes stared bewildered back at Fiyero, who was standing but a foot away, kneeling in the creek, his arms held out towards him. The wind whistled by, tussling his soft, ravens hair.

Her heart cracked, remembering that day, for it was not only the day her son Liir, took his first steps, but the day the veil once cloaked around her eyes, was lifted away, revealing the true man, her husband truly was.

_Liir stood in front of his mother his small, chubby arms raised high above his head, her delicate fingers laced loose within his chubby digits. He was naked, save for a cloth diaper. The cool of the water lapped against his ankles, making him whimper in fear._

_ Elphaba laughing gently leaned down and pressed a kiss to her son's forehead._

_ "Go on Liir…go to daddy" soothes Elphaba._

_ Fiyero stood a foot away, kneeling in the creek, his arms stretched towards him, and his fingers splayed out. His dark, sapphire eyes watched his son, and a small smile, tugged at his lips._

_ The two had been standing in the creek for what felt like hours, trying to have Liir take his first steps. Though beforehand, he and Elphaba had just finished arguing over whether or not it was too soon to have their son try to walk. I mean after all, Liir was only a year old._

_ Frustrated, Elphaba reluctantly agreed, but made Fiyero promise that if Liir refused, that they wouldn't try and push him. So here the two parents stood, waiting in anticipation, for their son to take his first steps._

_ "Come on Liir…come to daddy" coaxes Fiyero._

_ A soft whimper and tears start to flood Liir's eyes. His small body starts to tremble as tears pour from his large, expressive eyes; eyes like his mother, eyes of warm chocolate, with sparkles of gold dust._

_ Crying, he half turns to his mother. His small fingers reach up and fist a handful of her dress. Tugging, he lifts his head up to star teary-eyed back at his mother._

_ "Oh Liir" cries Elphaba. Gently, she scoops Lirr up in her arms, and holds the small child tight against her chest. Her hand rises, the thumb gently brushing against his chubby cheek. The other cups around his head, the tips of her fingers playing with his soft, raven hair._

_ "Elphaba…if you keep cuddling him he will never learn how to walk" growls Fiyero._

_ "Yero…he's only a year old…give him time! Most children don't start walking until their at least two or older" scolds Elphaba._

_ "That's because their mother's over coddle them" growls Fiyero._

_ "Fiyero Liir Tiggular, don't you dare start this again!" snaps Elphaba. Her dark eyes snap up and all but glares back at Fiyero. "He's only a year old, stop pushing him! He'll learn when he's ready!"_

_ "He'll never learn as long as you coddle him! You're smothering him Elphaba. Just leave him alone" yells Fiyero._

_ "He's my son Fiyero. Of course I'm going to be protective of him! He's too young! Why are you pushing this so much!" yells back Elphaba._

_ Liir's tiny head jerks back and forth between his parent's faces. He could see the anger glimmer within their eyes, and yet he didn't understand why. It hurt him, to hear his parents yelling at each other. A thing, the two had been doing more of since he was born._

_ His tiny lips trembled, his eyes flooded with tears. Unable to take anymore, Liir threw his head back and wailed loudly within his mother's arms._

_ "Now look at what you've done" _

_ "What I've done! Look what you've done!" snaps Fiyero._

_ "If you would just listen-" starts Elphaba._

_ "I don't give a damn about you or him! You're the one who wanted him not me!" snarls Fiyero._

_ Once the words left his lips, he instantly regretted it. He didn't mean it. He loved his son tremendously, and thanked the Unnamed God, Lurline above, and Kumbricia, for giving him such a gift. And yet, his temper had blocked all restraint from his mind._

_ His heart ached, seeing the pain, shimmer within Elphaba's eyes. She stood tall, her body trembling. The hand cupping the back of Liir's head slowly slides higher. Gently, she rests Liir's head against her chest._

_ "Yero" whispers Elphaba._

_ "Fae-" starts Fiyero, but the damage had already been done. Reaching down with her free hand, her fingers twisted within the material of her dress. Pulling the ends up, Elphaba turned and sprinted from the creek, and back to the castle, leaving Fiyero alone._

_ "Ozdamnit!" roars Fiyero._

_Turning, he kicks the water. Stuffing his hands in his pocket, he turns and starts treading down the river, his mind, clouded by rage, failed to notice a young woman standing hunched over in the creek, washing out linens._

_ Bumping into her, the two fell into the water._

_ "Oh I'm so so-" but Fiyero's words stop, as the young woman turns back onto her bottom. Her dark emerald eyes stare wide back at him. Her face was soft, and child-like, with small little dimples dancing across her cheeks. Her long wheat colored hair was half hidden beneath her bonnet._

_ "Forgive me My Lord…I should have been more careful" grovels the woman._

_ "It's alright…what's your name?" asks Fiyero gently._

_ "S…Sarima" whispers the woman._

_ "Sarima…what a beautiful name…for a beautiful woman" smiles Fiyero._

_ Gently he reaches out and laces his fingers with hers. Regally, he brings her hand up to his lips, and presses a gentle kiss. The girl giggles, a deep hue of red, spreads across her face._

_ Fiyero didn't know how it had started. At first, he was enraged at himself, and his wife. But then something happened, for when he bumped into Sarima; a girl from the village, the rage vanished, and he became lost within her emerald eyes. _

_He was merely going to flirt with her, kiss her hand and her cheek to make his wife jealous, and teach her a lesson in leaving him behind. But soon those kisses turned more fervid, the timid, soft touches turned more heated._

_Soon, he found himself tearing open his shirt, his lips pressed hungrily against hers as he undid the buttons of her dress. Picking her up, he carried her to the shore. Laying her down, he climbed on top of her._

_Elphaba, having waited for her husband to return home, decided to journey back to the creek, and apologize. She had just made it over the hill when she stopped dead. Her eyes widened, and her heart twisted within her chest as she watched her husband, screw a nameless woman on the shore._

_Slowly, her hands rose up to her chest. Her delicate fingers laced together, and pressed hard against the spot where her heart was cracking within her chest._

_Unable to take anymore, she turned and ran back to the castle. _

_Take me down to the fighting end…_

_Throwing open the door, Elphaba turned and slammed the door shut. Her legs were trembling, threatening to buckle at any moment. Her mind reeled and her heart hurt. Tears flooded her eyes, blinding her. Weakly, she stumbled away from the door, blindly, not knowing where she was even going._

_She only stopped, when the back of her legs bumped against something soft. Whirling, she all but glared at the bed, the marriage bed, where she and Fiyero lay, entwined in each other's arms. _

_Rage fills her breaking heart, rage for the betrayal, and rage for her stupidity. For she knew her husband's cheating heart, and yet, she refused to acknowledge it. _

_Blindly, she casted away such suspicions from her mind, even though the evidence was screaming right back at her, the glares by the women servants, and the gleam of lust sparkling within their eyes whenever Fiyero passed by. The silent caresses and the tender kisses, it was all there, and yet, she refused to see it._

_Enraged, she fisted her hands and started pounding on the bed, screaming out her rage. Turning, she grabbed her husband's pillow and ripped it to shreds. Goose feathers rained down around her, and yet Elphaba paid no mind to it. All she could feel, all she could focus on, was the pain rippling within her heart._

_Grabbing the covers, she threw them off. Spinning she rushed over to the antique tables by the sandstone fireplace. Reaching out, she grabs a hold of the chair and lifting it above her head, throws it against a nearby wall._

_Malice, rage, and insanity flickered within her eyes, watching the chair break apart, wooden pieces flying everywhere._

_Turning again, she grabbed the other chair and hurled it at the wall. Blinded by her rage, she grabbed every stick of furniture and shattered it on the ground, crystal and glass, mirrors and perfume bottles, anything she could get her hands on, she hurled at the wall or floor, allowing it to shatter._

_Spinning around in a rainfall of goose feathers and cotton, Elphaba held out her arms, and tilting her head, allowed the feathers to fall onto her face._

_Wash the poison from off my skin…_

_ Elphaba had stumbled to the bathroom, and throwing open each drawer, finally finds the object of her madness, a silver razor. Crumpling to the ground, she pulls down the sleeves of her dress, exposing her scarred wrists._

_ Biting her lip, she racks the razor deep into her flesh. Large streams of crimson bubble to the surface, and crest along the edge of her wrists, before splattering to the ground._

_ Laughter of insanity slips free from her lips. Blinded by her tears, Elphaba continues to slice both her wrists, until her dress, and the floor is covered in blood. Large splatters of blood sparkle on the walls, dripping down and cresting on the floor._

_ Wincing, she drops the blade. Her blood soaked fingers rise, and the tips delicately press against her chest. Closing her eyes, she allowed the feel of her heartbeat press against the pads of her fingers to wash over her._

_ She could feel it, the scars from so long ago ripping open, crimson fissures spreading across her hearts surface. Though a new pain, soon surfaced._

_ Crying out, her emerald fingers clutched at the material. Something strange, was happening with her heart. She couldn't see it, but shimmering crystal was slowly encompassing her heart, turning it to glass. _

_ "Yero" whimpers Elphaba._

_ Her body lurches, before falling into the pit of darkness._

_ "FAE!"_

_Show me how to be whole again…_

Elphaba stood rigid before Fiyero's study, her hands clasped tight against her chest, and tears brimmed within her eyes, making the gold shimmer. Her body trembled, and her breathing was hard, and short.

She could only stand there, frozen, hearing the soft moans of her husband and another nameless slut, having sex behind closed doors. The familiar ache pulsed within her heart.

Stilling her emotions, Elphaba reached a trembling hand towards the doorknob. Her eyes wince, feeling the cold of the metal press against her hand.

Slowly, she turns the knob, and pushing it open, turns and steps into the light, flooding the study, blinding her.

"Yero" whispers Elphaba.

_Back at Shiz, things had been so different, so terribly different, for the two had fallen in love soon after the Lion Cub incident. _

_ Fiyero never told Elphaba, but he had yet to break things off with Galinda, whilst he was seeing Elphaba. He assured her that he would tell her when it was right, all the while leading her secretly through campus, to his private suite. There, the two gave into their passions._

_ It wasn't long, before they were discoverated by the blonde. Galinda had told Fiyero that she would be spending the night with her two friends Pfannee and ShenShen, hence leaving the perfect opportunity for the two to spend the entire night together._

_ They had just made it back to his dorm, ripping, tearing off clothes. Fiyero had Elphaba wrapped tight in his arms, kissing her fervently, all the while forcing her to back up towards the bed._

_ Falling to the bed, Fiyero started kissing his way down the slender slope of her taught stomach, when a voice suddenly came from the other side of his door. And before Fiyero or Elphaba could do anything, Galinda had burst in through the door._

_ She stood there, shell shocked at the sight of her best friend, and her boyfriend, wrapped around each other, naked. For a while, she stood there, unable to speak, her body trembling._

_ Elphaba tried to get up, but Fiyero kept pushing her down on the mattress._

_ "How…how could I have been so stupid" came the blonde's reply._

_ "Glin…I" starts Elphaba._

_ "Why didn't I see it before…the way you two were looking at each other…the way FiFi hardly touched me…how he kept turning and watching you…him thinking! It all…makes perfect sense" stammers Galinda._

_ "Galinda…we never meant to hurt you" starts Elphaba, struggling to rise on her elbows._

_ "How could you Elphie…I thought…I thought…you were my friend" whimpers Galinda._

_ "I' am your friend Glin…believe me…I never meant for any of this to happen" pleads Elphaba._

_ "A friend doesn't sleep with their best friend's boyfriend now does she!" snarls Galinda._

_Elphaba, for the first time shrinks back in fear from the blonde. The rage, burning within her eyes frightened her, making her heart skip a beat._

_ "Friend's don't steal the others boyfriend from them…sneaking behind their back and sleeping with them! How long…how long have you two been fucking!" demands Galinda._

_ "Glin…I don't think" chides Fiyero._

_ "HOW LONG!" roars Galinda, making both Fiyero and Elphaba jump._

_ "Since…since Dr. Dillamond was taken away" replies Elphaba softly._

_ "That old Goat? Good riddance!" snarls Galinda._

_ "Now wait just a min-"starts Elphaba. She didn't blame Galinda for being pissed at them, but dishonoring the Forgottenn was another._

_ "NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME AND LISTEN GOOD! YOU ARE NO LONGER MY FRIEND. I HATE YOU ELPHABA THROPP! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY WITH YOUR CHOICE! I HOPE YOU SUFFER, ROT IN HELL FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE! FOR I SHALL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!" roars Galinda. And before Elphaba can say another word, Galinda spins around and slams the door behind her._

_ After that, Galinda moved out of the dorm room and into her own private suite. She refused to speak to either Elphaba or Fiyero. To make matters worse, she told the entire student body of Shiz, what had happened, only fueling their hatred for the green Artichoke. Soon, the pranks became worse, the beatings, almost life-threatening._

_ It became so bad, that Elphaba was forced to leave Shiz. Fiyero, wanting to help make things better, proposed to Elphaba a month later. Agreeing, the two moved to the Vinkus, and soon became the Prince and Princess of the Vinkus._

_ A year after, Fiyero's father passed away. Fiyero, being the next in line, became the King of the Vinkus, with Elphaba as his Queen. On that same day, Elphaba found out she was pregnant with their first child. _

_ It was also the first time Elphaba started noticing changes in Fiyero. He barely paid her any attention, instead chose to flirt with many of the Maids in the castle. _

_ Often times, when foreign dignitaries and their daughters came to the Vinkus, Fiyero made it his "personal" mission to accompany the young girls, and show them the Vinkus._

_ And though Elphaba knew and saw that lustful look in her husband's eyes, she still refused to acknowledge it. Waving it off as just her hormone's being unbalanced due to the pregnancies. Thought at the Rivers Bend, was the first Elphaba actually acknowledged her husband's infidelity._

_ Once the madness left her, she awoke, to find her husband sitting beside the bed, his eyes watching her intently. His fingers were curled gently within hers._

_ "Fae…oh thank Oz you're alright" _

_ "Get away from me" moans Elphaba weakly_

_ "What? Fae…what?" starts Fiyero. Slowly, he starts to lean closer towards her, but as he does, Elphaba jerks away._

_ "I SAID STAY AWAY! I DON'T WANT YOU NEAR ME YOU LYING MISERABLE BASTARD!" roars Elphaba._

_ "Fae…what's gotten into you?" asks Fiyero softly._

_ "I saw you! I saw you down by the creek with that girl! I saw what you were doing!" screams Elphaba._

_Flinching, Fiyero stilled, his eyes dropped to the gold and pearl colored sheets of their comforter. His hands slowly lowered, the tips pressing against the elegant material._

_ "Fae…I-" starts Fiyero._

_ "No…don't you dare say you're sorry! You're not sorry! You wanted to fuck her! Are you happy? Do you feel better making a mockery of me!" snarls Elphaba._

_ "She was a mistake" whispers Fiyero._

_ "How many Fiyero…how many nameless sluts have you bed with! How many have you taken behind my back!"_

_ "Fae I" starts Fiyero._

_ "HOW MANY!" screams Elphaba._

_ "She was the only one…I swear" lies Fiyero._

_ "No…no you're lying…your lying!" cries Elphaba._

_ Slowly, Fiyero leans closer to Elphaba's trembling body. Gently, he wraps his arms around her slender waist, and pulling her close, rests her body against his chest._

_ "No…no don't touch me…don't touch me you miserable…cheating bastard…I hate you…I hate you!" screams Elphaba. Wildly, she thrashes against Fiyero's touch, but soon her strength wanes, and all she can do, is press her tear-stained cheeks against his chest, sobbing uncontrollably._

_ "Shh Fae…it's alright…it'll be alright" soothes Fiyero._

_ That night, Fiyero tenderly held his wife, promising her in silence, that the woman at the river was the last one. He whispered softly, words of reassurance, and of love. And slowly, Elphaba melted against his words. Softly, she forgave her husband._

_ That night, the two made love beneath the canopy of the silver moon._

Elphaba stepped further into the lighted room, her heart thumped wildly within her chest, as she blindly made her way. The light dinned, and her eyes fell upon the sight of her husband, sitting half naked in his chair, a young blonde straddling him. Her dress, roughly had been ripped off, and laid in a tattered heap on the floor.

"Yero" whispers Elphaba.

"Fae…this…isn't what it looks like"

"Really?" asks Elphaba, the rage returning. "Cause it looks like your screwing your _personal _secretary…in your study" snarls Elphaba, sarcastically.

"Fae come on…don't look at it so negatively" tries Fiyero. It was pathetic, but he had to try.

"Negatively? Negatively? How in Oz am I suppose too see it any different Yero! You and I are married! We have five kids together! You promised me…you promised me that Sarima was the last one!" cries Elphaba.

"She was!" exclaims Fiyero.

"Obviously not" retorts Elphaba darkly, as she gestures toward the blonde, sitting rigid in Fiyero's lap. "how many Fiyero…how many have you been screwing behind my back! And don't lie to me! I can tell when you do!"

"Fae…that's not any of your business" starts Fiyero, his anger was starting to get the better of him, that and the massive amounts of alcohol he and…what's-her-name had been drinking.

"NOT ANY OF MY BUSINESS! I'M YOUR WIFE! IT'S MY BUSINESS! HOW MANY!" roars Elphaba.

"Elphaba…I'm warning you" growls Fiyero.

"How many of these whores have you been seeing! Does it make you feel more like a man? Fucking some nameless slut then returning to me?"

Enraged, Fiyero gently pushes the blond off his lap. Rising to his feet, he stalks over to Elphaba's side. Reaching back, he cracks her hard across the face.

Grabbing her by the arms, he forces to look at him. Violently he shakes her, as he screams in her face.

"I WILL FUCK WHOMEVER I WISH! YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER ME! YOU ARE MY WIFE THAT'S IT! I DON'T LOVE YOU AND I NEVER DID! YOU'RE JUST ANOTHER CONQUEST, ANOTHER NOTCH IN MY BELT! AND TRUST ME WHEN I SAY YOU WEREN'T EVEN _THAT _GREAT IN BED EITHER! Frigid bitch" snarls Fiyero.

"Yero" whispers Elphaba.

"You want to know? Ha? Fine I'll tell you…every single Maid who has been recruited into service here in Kiamo Ko and before, I have bed in the secret of my study. There's been thousands, and all much more satisfying then you'll ever be!" roars Fiyero.

_Fly me up on a silver wing…_

Closing her eyes, she wrenched herself free from Fiyero's grasp. Spinning, she fled out of the study, leaving Fiyero and his latest conquest behind.

_Past the black where the sirens sing…_

Blinded by her tears, Elphaba stumbled and crashed into the walls. Past servants and Maids who all watched their Queen, with grief and pain in their eyes, for they all knew the reason for the pain thundering within the Queen's heart, and yet young had the guts, to step up and fess up to the infidelities they had all committed.

_Warm me up in the nova's glow…_

She darted around corners until she skidded towards the stone steps twisting high up into the Western Tower. Grabbing a fist full of her dress, Elphaba ascended the steps, not caring whether or not she fell, or missed a step.

The rays of the golden sun were setting slowly in the West. Gold, pale yellows and oranges split the sky like a nova star, exploding through the heavens. The light, splayed through the windows cresting over Elphaba's skin, and making it glow as she passed by the windows.

She could feel the warmth from the sun, and yet the numbness washing over her body stilled the warmth, leaving a kiss of ice in its wake. She trembled, feeling the warmth leave her body.

A great ache sliced through her heart, the cracks, the fissures spread, cracking and splitting the delicate surface of her heart. The ice, slowly washing over it, consuming her heart entirely.

_And drop me down to the dream below…_

Fiyero and Celia were silent, neither daring to speak as they retrieved their clothing. Fiyero's entire body was rigid, the rage once bubbling within had faded away, and guilt soon took its place.

Inwardly, he scolded himself, how in Oz could he have done that to his wife. Not only had he revealed a life-time of infidelity, but he had spit it back in her face. Striking her was what horrified him the worst. For so long ago, Fiyero swore he would never lift a hand against the woman who managed to catch his heart.

A loud crack shook Fiyero from his thoughts. Startled, his head jerked toward the walls surrounding his massive study. His eyes, flickered between the walls, looking for the break, the fault line he was sure would be there.

_Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass…_

A hard sob slipped past Elphaba's lips. Wincing, her hands opened, releasing the ends of her silken dress. Instantly, her fingers fly to her chest, as pain rips through her heart. For another crack, another fissure of crimson, splits across the surface, spilling blood from the serrated edges.

Tears brimmed within her eyes, feeling the icy touch of glass, slowly wash over her heart.

_Hardly anything there for you to see…_

Gasping, Elphaba forced the pain away.

Gaining back her breath, her emerald hand reaches out and clutches desperately onto the golden railing. And grinding her teeth, forced her body up the many steps.

Outside, the castle, large fissures and cracks spread across the stone surface. Pieces of stone, and of dust flies off, raining down upon the ground, rubble, and cracked pieces the stone wall, patter to the ground.

Another loud crack and Fiyero turns. His eyes widen, seeing the numerous fissures cascading across the walls, splitting and spreading like spider webs across the glistening stones.

"What is happening!" cries Fiyero.

"My…my Lord?" quivers Celia.

"Do you not see it! The cracks! The castle is caving!" screams Fiyero.

Frowning, Celia's eyes cast up towards the walls. Confusion sparkles within her eyes, for the cracks the King speaks of, were not there.

"My Lord…perhaps you should lie down and rest…you've obviously tired yourself greatly" offers Celia.

"No…no I must make this right" whispers Fiyero.

He knew that he saw, and he knew why. The castle was her heart, her life, and the cracks he saw, was the pain, the anguish to which he had casted down upon the woman whom he loved.

Without a second thought, Fiyero twirled on his jacket, before taking off out of the study and down the hall, leaving the Maid alone and very confused.

_For you to see…_

Everywhere he looked, he could see the cracks, the fine fissures snaking their way up and through the walls. The rubble and dust falling everywhere, covering the fine marble floors. Pots trembled, before falling off their pedestal and crashing to the ground.

"Fae" whispers Fiyero.

_Bring me home in a blinding dream…_

Fiyero's mind drifted back to that magickal day, when he and Fae first arrived at the Vinkus. He had sent a letter to his family beforehand, explaining the reason for their sudden visit. And although his parents expressed great interest in meeting the girl who actually made him _think, _they were still very wary.

All of Elphaba's fears melted away once she stepped in through the parlor to the sitting rooms where the King and Queen of the Vinkus were awaiting them.

Elphaba was welcomed with open arms by not only the King and Queen, but by Fiyero's twin sister and younger brother as well. For the first time, Elphaba felt like she belonged. She was loved by Fiyero's family, and that alone, helped wash away the pain from having to leave Shiz.

_Through the secrets that I have seen…_

Elphaba stumbled, and missing her step, fell hard onto her knees. A cry of pain ripped free from her lips. Weakly, her eyes lowered to her knees. Blood appeared, saturating the dress.

Screaming, she turned and started beating her fists against the wall, tearing away the skin from her knuckles and making breaking her fingers.

"Milady?" came a timid voice.

Startled, Elphaba whirled around. Her eyes darken, seeing the Maiden from before; Sarima, kneel before her, the look of worry, and of sorrow sparkling within her eyes.

Of course, how could she have been so blind? The girl from years ago had been made a servant of the castle. Easy access by the King. She was about to say such words, when her eyes dipped lower.

Her breath hitched, as she beheld Sarima's swollen stomach.

"You…your" stammers Elphaba.

"It was not planned Milady…honestly…we were planning on telling you but" starts Sarima.

More cracks, the fissures running deeper across the crimson plain o her heart. Blood spilled, covering her soul in gore. The crystal glass had consumed almost half of her heart, and was still slowly creeping over the cracked edges.

_Wash the sorrow from off my skin…_

A thundering boom and Fiyero threw himself to the ground. His hands instantly rose and covered his head, awaiting the debris to fall and crush him. More plaster fell, more fragments of stone fell from the ceiling and walls surrounding him.

Slowly, he peeked over his arms, and watched the deep cracks split up towards the Western Tower.

"Fae" whispers Fiyero.

Pulling himself up, he forces his tired body up the steps, and towards the woman he loved.

_And show me how to be whole again…_

"He promised me…after the baby was born, that we would get married" replies Sarima.

Elphaba's eyes lower to the girl's hand. There, on her ring finger, was a ring. The band was gold, and delicate, with Vinkun designs carved into the metal. A large sapphire crystal sparkled at the center, and three small emeralds accented the sides.

"He…he plans to marry you" whispers Elphaba.

"Yes…for the baby" smiles Sarima. Lowering her eyes, her hand rises up, and caresses her swollen stomach.

_Cause I'm only a crack…in this castle of glass_

"No!" screams Elphaba, and rising too her feet Elphaba dashes up the steps leaving Sarima alone with her thoughts.

Reaching the top Elphaba turns and dashes down the hallway. Skidding to a halt, she throws open the door to the Western Tower. Turning, she grabs the edge of the door, and slams it shut behind her.

"Sarima! Sarima what in the name of the Unnamed God are you_ doing _here!" asks Fiyero as he approaches the young maiden.

"I…I ran into your wife" replies Sarima, her eyes still lowered to her swollen belly.

"And?" asks Fiyero, worry etched tight within his throat.

"I told her the truth" smiles Sarima, as she shifts her gaze up to stare warmly into Fiyero's.

"The truth…what truth?"asks Fiyero confused.

"About the baby…and of us"

"There is no us" growls Fiyero.

"You promised to marry me and raise our baby together…you promised I would rule on high as your Queen" replies Sarima.

"First of all...there is no us got it…there was that one time…five years ago! Secondly I know for a fact that baby residing in your womb is not mine but of another, and third, I swore my heart, my soul to Elphaba and no other!" growls Fiyero.

"Then why did you have sex with me at the creek…why have you slept around and taken almost every single Maid here in the Caste? You don't love your wife…you never have and you never will. She doesn't deserve her. I do…and now we can be together…forever" continues Sarima.

Fiyero watches, as Sarima's eyes stare dreamily back at him. Growling, he reaches out and grabs hard onto her shoulders.

"Fiyero" winces Sarima.

"Get it through your small minded brain of yours…there was never an us and there never will be. I hate you and I will never tie myself you…ever!" roars Fiyero.

Angrily, he pushes Sarima away, before ascending the rest of the staircase.

"Fae!" shouts Fiyero.

Elphaba stiffens, hearing her husband's approaching footsteps. Pushing off the door, she runs towards the last set of steps, leading high to the Western Tower.

_Hardly anything there for you to see…_

Throwing open the door, Elphaba makes her way towards the arched windows. A hard breeze dances past her, making her long raven hair fly back.

Stilling her heart, Elphaba steps up to the window, her hand reach up, the tips of her fingers press along the edge of the window frame, and her eyes stare down at the ground below.

Stepping up to the edge, she closes her eyes, relishing in the feel of the Nordic breeze, wisping past her violently.

_To long I've been afraid of…loosing love I guess I've lost…_

"Fae!" screams Fiyero.

He had reached the door leading to the Western Tower, locked. Desperate he banged his shoulder against the door, hoping to break it down.

_Well if that's love…it comes at much too high a cost!_

The ends of her toes slip past the edge of the window sill. Standing tall, she spreads out her arms.

_For you too see…_

The world spins around her. Everything stills, except for the whistling breeze, sweeping past her. Her heart thundered hard within her chest, and the blood pounded behind her ears.

Her eyes cracked open, watching in amazement as large cracks spread throughout the entire castle, the towers around her teeter, before crumbling to the ground, spilling dirt and rubble to rain down on the heads of those watching below.

_Cause I'm only a crack…in this castle of glass._

"Fae!" screams Fiyero.

A groan and the door gives way. Sliding through, Fiyero take the steps three at a time. The Tower trembles knocking Fiyero off balance and stumble. He was about to fall down the steps, when his hands reached out and grabbed a hold of the banister.

Balancing himself, Fiyero pulled his way through the rest of the Tower, using the banister to help keep him on his feet. Stone and ash fell around him, and yet he didn't care, all he cared about, was reaching his lover.

The cracks spreading across her heart thickened, the glass, almost consuming every square inch. The pain was slowly fading away, leaving her empty and hollow inside.

Closing her eyes, she starts to inch her way closer to the edge.

"Fae!" screams Fiyero.

Jumping to the top, Fiyero stood there, frozen, watching his wife stand at the edge of the windows, arms splayed, hair dancing wildly around her.

Slowly, Elphaba turned to face him.

A gasp, slipped past Fiyero's lips, seeing the emptiness shimmer within her eyes. She was broken through and through and it was cause of him, that she had reached this state.

"Fae…come away from the window love…please" whispers Fiyero. Slowly, he steps towards her, his hand out, beckoning her to take it.

"No…" whispers Elphaba.

"Please Fae…listen and believe…whatever Sarima said is not true…the baby she carries is anothers…she's been obsessed with me since that day at the river bank…please believe me" pleads Fiyero.

"You lie!" roars Elphaba.

"No…I swear to you my heart that she means nothing to me…you are all that matters"

"And what of the next time. When the opportunity comes for you will you take it? Will you screw another nameless whore and claim no affection towards her?" asks Elphaba darkly.

"I swear my love…I love you and only you"

_Hardly anything else I need to be…_

"It's too late" replies Elphaba her voice was low, and empty. For a moment, something flickered within her eyes.

"Fae" whispers Fiyero.

_Cause I'm only a crack…in this castle of glass…_

"Farewell Yero…"

"Fae" Slowly, Fiyero steps towards Elphaba.

_Hardly anything there for you to see…_

"I hope your happy…"

"No" whispers Fiyero, his heart breaking, hearing those familiar words from a life time ago, being spoken once more by the lips of his wife.

_For you to see…_

"With your choice"

"No!" screams Fiyero.

He ran towards her, but no matter how hard he tried, he could not reach her in time. Helplessly, Fiyero watched as Elphaba fell through the air, weightless, the ground beneath her, racing towards her.

"Fae!" screams Fiyero.

He stood there, paralyzed, his gaze fixated to the broken angel beneath him. Her body laid against the emerald fields surrounding the castle, her arms still spread out before her. Blood, dripped from a corner of her lip and her hair laid out before her.

"No!"

Turning, he dashed down the stairs and out the door.

_Cause I'm only a crack…_

Falling to her side, Fiyero gently scooped Elphaba's lifeless body in his arms. Holding her tight against his chest, he rocked her gently back and forth. His trembling fingers reached up, and gently brushed a few stray strands of raven hair from her forehead.

"Fae…no"

_In this castle of glass_

A loud crack and Fiyero turns, watching in silent grief, as the entire Western Tower gives one last lurch, before crumbling to the ground in a heap of stone and smoke.

The Western Tower was gone, and with it, all of Elphaba's treasures. Though at the moment, he cared not, for all he could feel, all he desired, was holding his wife tight within his arms, and kiss away her pain.

"Fae please…come back to me" cries Fiyero, as he turns to stare at Elphaba's pale face.

_Hardly anything left for you too see…_

"Fae!" screams Fiyero.

_For you to see…_

"Daddy?"

Turning, Fiyero's tear-filled eyes beheld his children, his and Fae's, created out of love, stand before him. His eldest son Liir stood, holding his sister Illianora in his arms, the twins, a boy and girl stood beside Illianora, each held a look of solemn grief in their eyes, all, except Liir, who knew of his father's infidelities.

He had a lot to answer for, he knew that. He only prayed that one day, not only his children, but his wife, would forgive him.

_For you to see_


End file.
